Safety Blanket
by CharWright5
Summary: "James had this thing where he liked pulling the comforter up over him and Logan, essentially creating a blanket tent on the bed."


_**A/N:**__ Um yeah... another new ship, but whatever. I actually wasn't gonna post this yet but Sophie is being a huge bitch with all her Jagan bullshit on Tumblr and I just... I need some happy fluffy Jagan and not sad depressing Jagan so... here it is!_

_Uh, I have no idea where this idea came from to be honest. It just popped up in my head, originally as the start of something else, but then it turned into its own solo thing. And it kinda rambled in places, went off topic, so it may be a lil jumpy. Sorry bout that._

_I own nothing but this cutesy idea and possibly now diabetes 'cause this is the third fluffy drabble I've written in one day. Enjoy!_

* * *

James had this thing where he liked pulling the comforter up over him and Logan, essentially creating a blanket tent on the bed. He said it was a shield used to block out the world, to stop anyone from hurting him. He would tell Logan that nothing bad could ever get through, no negative thoughts, no loud yelling, no angry words.

Logan thought it was weird, childish even. He knew that scientifically nothing could actually stop those things from getting through. If a working brain was within, chances were so were negative thoughts. The blanket wasn't soundproof either so yelling and angry words could make their way to the ears of the two males. He was fully aware that the whole "comforter being a shield" thing was more mental than being actually physical or realistic, but he never said any of these things to James.

For starters, the taller boyfriend already had a strange sort of inferiority complex when it came to his shorter boyfriend. Logan was the smarter one, something that was incredibly clear to anyone who ever talked to the pair. In fact, he'd graduated first in his class, with honors, getting full academic scholarships to several ivy league colleges. Only he turned them down to follow James to NYU as the taller male went after a drama degree, which the pretty boy had objected to a million times, wanting the smarter male to go to the fancy university and get a real degree and a good head start on his eventual medical degree. But Logan said no and went to NYU anyway, something that James felt guilty about, even if he never fully admitted it out loud.

But because of that, Logan would sometimes find himself dumbing things down. Not always, as he still had a tendency to excitedly ramble about medical this or scientific that, math equations and formulas spilling from his mouth like a leaking dam of knowledge. And while James would have no clue what his boyfriend was talking about, he'd still nod along, letting out little "hmm"s and "yeah"s in acknowledgment, almost as though he could actually understand what Logan was speaking about.

'Course the genius would always rephrase everything and explain it in words that the pretty boy would understand, loving the look of realization on the taller male's face as he slowly nodded and let out an "ohhhh". Although he wasn't a fan of the self-deprecating look that would appear immediately after, James obviously feeling bad that he couldn't understand it the first time around.

But that didn't matter to Logan. He loved his boyfriend to death for countless reasons that had nothing to do with intelligence. Besides, the taller male was smart in other areas that the shorter wasn't, so they balanced each other out.

Granted the genius was never really one for hiding under blankets on random nights.

He understood why James did that though, it didn't take a genius intellect to figure it out. Granted that his comprehension of this habit was most likely due to the fact that they'd known each other since pre-Kindergarten, had grown up together, started dating in high school, and were now living together in an apartment off campus during their senior year of college. And it was that very childhood that Logan had been there for that was the cause of James' need to create a "safety blanket".

See, James' parents hadn't exactly gotten along. His mom was a shrew, his dad lost in rock star fantasies, and the two of them clashed more than they got along. There were countless nights were the young boy had fallen asleep to or been woken up by their screaming and yelling, their arguments, their inability to get along for even five minutes.

It had gotten better after they split, the arguments almost going away entirely, but the animosity was still there between the two of them. The anger and fights that had been between the parents stayed with the son, causing nightmares, recurring memories and flashbacks that made him tremble in his sleep. Until he pulled his blanket over his head.

That had started during the arguments, James just pulling the blanket up, covering his ears. In his childlike mind, he was safe, warm, secure, nothing able to hurt him, as long as he remained under his comforter.

The habit had remained with him, that sense of safety that came with snuggling under his blanket, lasting him until his adulthood. Logan had first seen it happen when the taller male had a nightmare during a sleepover when they were in middle school, the trembling in the next sleeping bag waking him up, his eyes seeing a shivering bundle under what he knew was James' bedding for that night. Without hesitating, he'd reached a hand under to comfort his best friend, spooking him slightly, until wide hazel eyes peeked out and saw who it was. The taller male had buried himself in the sleeping bag once more, but held the shorter's hand in his own, not letting go the entire night.

The next time Logan witnessed this was in high school, when he had come over to help the pretty boy study, finding his friend under his comforter. He sat on the bed, asking what was wrong, coaxing the words out, learning that the other male was scared. Because he was falling for Logan. He was afraid of unrequited feelings, of his parents' reactions, to being ostracized or picked on for being with another guy. Once again, without thinking twice, the genius reached out to comfort him, this time crawling under the blanket with him.

But the first time James had covered them both wasn't until the next day, when they were cuddling on the bed, the comforter beneath them. They'd heard his mother come home, heard her slamming the door and screeching out her son's name, venom dripping off every letter. Seeming to know what was wrong, James had immediately reached for his blanket, pulling it over himself and his new boyfriend, telling Logan not to worry, that she couldn't hurt them under there. The genius didn't say a word; he just pulled the trembling male close and held him there.

It happened whenever James felt insecure, whenever he was actually afraid of his own sexuality. Which was, unfortunately, pretty often. Logan had the benefit of incredible and understanding parents who only wanted their son to be happy and healthy. They knew James as well as they knew Logan, so they gladly welcomed him as their son's romantic partner. But the pretty boy hadn't been so lucky. His parents were more close minded. His dad had come around after a long talk between the two of them and Logan, but his mom was an entirely different story. Having a gay son wasn't what she wanted or what was good for her image, so she chose to flat out ignore that side of him. The genius was still _just_ a friend, the pretty boy was straight and single, and she made her thoughts and feelings blatantly obvious, turning up her nose and making disapproving noises whenever the two boys brought up anything remotely couple like.

The actions obviously hurt James, causing him to retreat into his "safety blanket"—now pulling Logan in to join him—in order to get over it. Unfortunately he was just acting as his mom was, in denial that anything was happening, that anything was wrong, that anything wasn't going the way they wanted to.

But Logan never said any of those things. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea, would more than likely cause some sort of break in the other male's psyche. Sure, he tried to be a different kind of comfort, the hold his boyfriend close, rub his back, kiss away the tears or the anger or the fear. He wanted to be the thing that James turned to in order to feel better, he wanted to be the thing that the pretty boy relied on in times of need, when he was upset or frightened or anything negative. But if he couldn't fully be that—at least not yet, he was hoping—then he'd allow the comforter cover to continue, joining his boyfriend underneath.

Plus, if he were completely honest with himself, he actually really enjoyed it under there. It was just the two of them, their own bubble, their own little world. They'd hold each other close, touching, caressing, kissing, or even just looking each other in the eyes as they laid side by side. There were no worries about school or friends, no social standings that mattered, no ridicule or weird stares for being two males in love. It was only James and Logan and the love they had for one another.

The thought brought a smile to his face as he lay there under the "safety blanket", James halfway on top of him, a long leg laid over his shorter ones, the pretty boys arm wrapped around him, head on the genius' shoulder with his nose nuzzled in the shorter's cheek. A grin of his own formed on the taller male's face, a small laugh escaping him.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked, voice harsh and raspy from earlier carnal activities, ones that had tired them both out to the point where they were barely able to clean themselves off before collapsing under their comforter bubble.

"Just," Logan started, hand rubbing up and down his boyfriend's back. "Just how much I like it under here in our own li'l world. It's nice."

James nodded, smile still there. "Very nice. But anywhere feels nice with you."

The shorter male's smile grew as the taller lifted his head, slightly raising his torso so he could look at the other male in the eye, the blanket tenting up with his skull.

"I mean it, Loge," he stated sincerely, hazel eyes a myriad of emotions the genius couldn't decipher in the nearly non-existent light. "With you, I feel happy, I feel at peace. I feel safe."

The smaller male furrowed his brow in confusion, hands going to his boyfriend's large biceps, mind thinking of other well-defined muscles that had been sculpted on the other male from countless hours at the gym. "Me? I make _you_ feel safe?"

James nodded, face grave. "Yeah. I feel like nothing and no one can hurt me. You're like a walking talking safety blanket, only better 'cause I can have sex with you." He grinned at the last part, Logan rolling his eyes before slapping his boyfriend's bare shoulder. "But I mean it. I feel safe and secure here and it's not because we're burrowed underneath the comforter. It's because you're here. I've never felt more at ease than when I'm with you."

Emotions hit Logan hard, his eyes tearing up at the other male's words. He reached up, running a hand through his lover's soft hair, unable to speak, except for a really weak "James."

The pretty boy nodded, seeming to understand him perfectly this time. "I love you," he stated before leaning down and connecting their lips.

Logan didn't need words or smart phrases to tell the other male that he loved him, too. They could both feel it, safe and sound inside their blanket cocoon.


End file.
